fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel Flynn
|status=Active |race= |birthdate=November 2nd, X920 |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=23 |blood type=AB+ |education= |hair color= Red |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone=White |height = 185.42 cm (6'1") |weight = 89 kg (196.21 lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Red |guild mark location= Left pectoral |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Crow Feet |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= ( ) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Vault Key (Guild Mark) |debut=How to Speak Pirate |image gallery= }} is a of the Crow Feet guild, as well as one of their master thieves.How to Speak Pirate: Uriel thinks about his position and the guild. He is also part of Team Feather, one of the more successful teams of the guild, despite their unusual and chaotic style of operation.Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum: Bastian ponders on the nature of Team Feather. For his strong usage of magic, Uriel has become renown as , both within and outside of his guild. Uriel would later learn , becoming a First Generation in the process.Lava Dragon Slayer Magic: Uriel was approved for Lava Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Lava-Make ( , Ravua Meiku; lit. "Lava Molding Magic"): Lava-Make is Uriel's primary means of combat and the magic he most commonly uses. With it, Uriel can use his magic to create constructs with lava. This has a wide range of usage, depending on how Uriel deploys it. Uriel can use Static Lava-Make; to create inanimate objects, such as walls or spears; however, Uriel can also use Dynamic Lava-Make to create living constructs of lava, such as a flock of crows or gorillas.Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum: Uriel creates several static and dynamic lava constructs. Furthermore, he has also been shown shifting his static constructs into dynamic constructs after the initial attack.Two Dumb Apes: Uriel shifts his lava arrows into birds. All of these constructs give off great heat and risk burning things and people around them. Lava-Make is an extremely versatile magic. It can be for offensive and defensive purposes, as well as intimidation due to the great heat the constructs put off. Further, it possesses a high degree of destructive ability, according to Bastian Beauregard.Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum: Bastian comments that Uriel's magic is used to destroy the traces of their activities. Being Uriel's main form of magic, he possesses strong skill in it and says that his usage of it is merely limited by his own imagination.Two Dumb Apes: Uriel states his magic is only limited by his imagination to a pirate named Larry. Also, due to this magic, Uriel is immune to the great heat it gives off, making him safe enough to hold and ride his various lava constructs.Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum: Uriel is thankful for being immune to the heat of his abilities. The heat of his abilities also make it so hot weather doesn't bother, as well as keeping him warm in cold environments. As such, temperature is never truly an issue for him. Lava Dragon Slayer Magic (溶岩の滅竜魔法, Yōgan no Metsuryū Mahō): Lava Dragon Slayer Magic is a powerful form of magic, taught to him by the spirit of Hephaes. This makes Uriel as First Generation . Uriel quickly became adept at using it in his fighting style, allowing him to fight faster as it does not require the complex hand movements of his Lava-Make magic. Uriel can, however, combine the two to make lava constructs with the enhanced power of his dragon saying magic. As with other Dragon Slayers, Uriel can consume his own element, being lava, to replenish his reserves of energy. Trivia *Uriel's given name is derived from the Hebrew name meaning "God is my light" and is the name of of the . The archangel is associated with fire, which is often associated with lava in many mythologies. *Uriel's surname, Flynn, is an Irish surname referring to a red or ruddy complexion. This is further to associate him with lava and heat. *Uriel's moniker of Vulcan comes from the Roman god of the same . Vulcan was the god of fire, the forge, and volcanoes. *Uriel's author has stated that if he had a voice actor, would be his ideal Japanese voice actor and would be his ideal English voice actor. *Uriel enjoys relaxing, music, history, and training. **Uriel enjoys singing to himself and out loud at times and possesses a strong tenor voice with a fairly large range. Most who hear him sing note that he sounds quite good. *Uriel's favorite foods are shrimp and steak, as well as potatoes. Outside of these foods, Uriel likes to eat pineapple as well. Uriel doesn't dislike many foods, but is not a fan of pickled vegetables in general. Uriel also enjoys drinking water, fruit-flavored beverages, and whiskey. *Uriel is noted to be afraid of frogs and centipedes, comically fleeing or attacking both if he sees one of these two creatures. Quotes *''"I'm a chatty person, it's part of my charm."'' References Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Mages